SARANG?
by Bubble Oh
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Luhan Kim merawat lelaki bernama Oh sehun yang mengalami keterbekangan mental bersama seorang kakaknya yang bernama Kim joon myeon?Bagaimana benih benih cinta itu muncul di hati Luhan yang ternyata mencintai Sehun?Lalu siapa itu kris?Kris adalah seorang yang menyukai Sehun dan berniat memboyongnya ke tanah kelahiranya.


Author: MissSehunnie

Cast:Oh sehun

Luhan kim

Wu Yi Fan-Kris

Kim joon Myeon-Suho

Kim JongIn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Zhang Yixing

Genre: Romance

Rate:T

Leight: Chapter

Summary:Bagaimana jika seorang Luhan Kim merawat lelaki bernama Oh sehun yang mengalami keterbekangan mental bersama seorang kakaknya yang bernama Kim joon myeon?Bagaimana benih benih cinta itu muncul di hati Luhan yang ternyata mencintai Sehun?Lalu siapa itu kris?Kris adalah seorang yang menyukai Sehun dan berniat memboyongnya ke tanah kelahiranya.

Happy reading Guys ^^

_**PRAAANNNGGGG**_

"OH SEHUN AKU AKAN MENGGANTUNG LEHER MU JIKA KAU MEMECAHKAN GELAS ITU LAGI!" Terdengar suara lengkingan khas milik luhan yang membahana di sekitar rumah keluarga itu segera menghampiri sumber suara yang tak asing lagi berbeda terlihat seorang lelaki yang kalut atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan,_**pria itu baru saja memecahkan gelas yang entah sudah beberapa kalinya**_.

"ap..apa yang ha..ha rus sehun la..kukan?" Pria itu jalan kesana kemari untuk mencegah rasa gugupnya. Sesekali ia mengigiti kukunya hingga patah dan sedikit berdarah

_**BRAGGGGGGGKKKKK**_

'Oh tamat-lah riwayatku' ungkapnya dalam hati. Pria itu segara bersembunyi dibalik meja kasir setelah mendengar suara dentuman keras seperti orang membanting pintu.

"Oh sehun apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Luhan bingung mendapati 'adik'nya sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja kasir di café milik keluarga

"ak..aku sedang bersembunyi"

'_ohh my…apa ada orang bersembunyi dengan hanya menutupakan bagian kepalanya saja_' runtuk luhan dalam hati.

"Bangun kau oh sehun tau aku akan membakar semua koleksi foto-mu" luhan berkacak pinggang menunggu 'adik'nya itu bangun dari tempat persembunyianya.

"N..ne" perlahan pria yang dipanggil sehun itu mulai beranjak bangun.

"apa kau memecahkan gelas lagi?"Tanya luhan yang tak lepas dari sehun.

"Maafkan sehun, tak sengaja" Perlahan butiran krystal turun dari mata indahnya._siapa sangka pria berumur 17 tahun menangis hanya memecahkan 1 buah gelas dan ….oh jangan lupakan saat ia menangis dikala ia tak sengaja membunuh seekor…lalat._

"_iiisshhhh_….tak harus dengan tangisan Oh perlu kau lakukan hanya mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas itu aja" Luhan sadar jika ia berbicara dengan anak satu ini harus mengerahkan kesabarang extra karna hati bocah ini yang terlalu _halus_

"HEY LUHAN KIM!Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sehun,eoh?"sesosok pria yang tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dari Luhan muncul dari Pintu belakang .

_**ARRRGGGHHHTTTT**_

Belum sempat luhan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya

Terdengar teriakan sehun yang membuat perhatian kedua kakaknya seketika menengok kearahnya bersamaan.

_Rupanya anak itu tertancap pecahan kaca di tangan kirinya _

"OMO SEHUNNIE..Gwenchana?apakah itu sakit" pria tertua ditempat itu segara menghampiri sehun yang sedang berusaha menghentikan darah dari tangannya.

"a..ani baik-baik saja" sehun menarik tangannya kembali dari junmyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil suho.

"apanya yang baik baik saja sehunnie?ayo kita kembali kerumah dan mengobati lukamu" Suho menarik sehun kembali kerumah yang berada di tepat belakang café mereka atau lebih tepatnya café keluarga kim.

"masalah mu belum selesai luhan kim"suho melirik luhan sejenak dan kembali menuntun sehun untuk kembali kerumah lewat pintu belakang.

oOo

"Apa?kenapa aku yang disalahkan?bukankah jelas sehun yang memecahkan gelas itu"gumam luhan sembari jalan kesekolah karna hari ini ia tak diberi uang sepeser pun oleh suho untuk naik bus

"HEY LUHAN HYUNG!"

"Astaga!kau mengagetiku kim jongin" muncul sesosok pria yang entah darimana sudah berada di samping luhan.

"Apa yang mengagetimu?sudah hampir 5 menit yang lalu aku berada disampingmu" Luhan mendesah pelan,memang akhir akhir ini ia sedang berfikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk mengusir sehun dari rumahnya.

"apa yang kau fikirkan?tentang adikmu lagi?" Jongin mencoba menebak nebak apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi _badmood _dipagi ini.

"Dia bukan adiku jongin-ah"

'_selalu seperti itu_' pikir jongin dalam hati

"kau tak boleh seperti itu ,luhan hyung" luhan segara mengambil ipod dan memasangkan benda tersebut ke dalam telinganya,luhan tau jika sudah seperti ini ,jongin pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar sampai berada di gerbang sekolah nanti.

oOo

"apakah ini sakit,sehunnie?" Tanya suho yang tak lepas dari luka sehun yang sekarang sedang ia oleskan antiseptic karna tangan sehun sedikit robek.

"a..ani hyung" Sehun terus apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Kau kenapa ,sehunnie?kau sakit?apakah kau lapar?"Tanya suho yang sekarang sudah selesai mengobati luka ditangan seuhun.

"a..ani baik baik saja." Sehun mengankat kepala dan mencoba untuk tersenyum-meyakinkan suho bahwa ia baik-baik saja-.

"Kau tak bisa membohongi ku,sehunnie" suho mengusap rambut pirang sehun lembut,mencoba agar adik kecilnya mau berbagi cerita denganya

"suho hyung?"panggil sehun

" apa sehunnie?" jawab suho yang kini beralih memfokuskan dirinya pada sehun

"Apakah suho hyung menyayangi sehun?"suho menyeringit aneh,tak biasanya sehun seperti ini

"Tentu sangat menyayangi ada apa sehunnie?"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?Kenapa ia memarahiku?kenapa ia selalu marah saat aku ada didekatnya?mengapa ia marah saat aku ingin memeluknya?apakah luhan hyung membenciku?" Terdapat berbagai pertanyaan tentang luhan di otak sehun,.Suho hanya diam,ia sudah menduga inilah penyebab diamnya sehun beberapa hari ini.

"Kau salah hyung sangat karna ia sedang lelah karna tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk makanya ia marah marah seperti itu." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kepada sehun yang masih menundukan kepala.

"Ayolah bersedih seperti ini janji akan membelikan Bubble tea untuk mu,jika kau semangat lagi" Suho memncoba merayu sehun dengan kartu ….Benar saja sehun segara mengangkat wajah dan tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"sungguh?Hyung tak bohong?"

"apakah hyung pernah berbohong pada-mu,sehunnie?" Suho tersenyum,sehun sudah kembali ceria seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"sekarang,hyung akan memandikanmu,sehunnie"

"Siap,hyung"

oOo

"Kyaaaaa…mereka sangat tampan"

"mereka seperti pangeran-pangeran yang ada di dongeng"

"kyaaaa…luhan oppa saranghae"

"park chanyeol..kau sangat tampan"

Jeritan jeritan histeris seperti tadi sudah biasa bagi keempat pria yang sedang duduk dikantin sambil menikmati makan siang mereka,Luhan kim,Kim jongin,do kyungsoo,park chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ah,benarkah kau berpacaran dengan hyunmi nonna?"Tanya jongin antusias yang mendapat timpukan botol dari chanyeol

"panggil aku hyung,bodoh"jawab seharusnya jongin memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan 'hyung' karna,luhan dan chanyeol sudah memasuki tahun ke3 mereka di Haeksaeng high school sementara jongin dan kyungsoo baru memasuki tahun ke2 mereka.

"Ne hyung bodoh" jawab jongin asal. Chanyeol terus berdebat dengan jongin yang sepertinya tak mau mengalah.

"Annyeong pangeran-pangeran-ku"sapa perempuan cantik yang diantaranya adalah,hyunmi,mi-ran dan jiyeon. hyunmi yang melihat chanyeol segera memeluk leher chanyeol dari belakang.

"HEY..JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT AKU GADIS GILA!"maki chanyeol kasar dan segara melepaskan lilitan lengan hyunmi dari lehernya.

"Luhan oppa,kau lihat,chanyeol oppa berprilaku kasar padaku"hyunmi beralih ke luhan dan langsung duduk dipangkuannya sambil memeluk leher luhan.

"Apa peduli-ku" Luhan segera bangkit yang otomatis hyunmi jatuh kebawah dengan seisi kantin tertawa riuh melihat adegan tersebut.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal,park chanyeol. luhan kim"

oOo

"Sehunnie,sekarang sudah mememasuki jam makan duduklah di meja itu ,hyung akan membawakan makan siang untuk mu"Suho dan karyawan-karyawan lainnya sudah bersiap siap untuk melawani pembeli yang pasti akan segera menyerbu café mereka pada jam makan siang karna café milik keluarga kim atau lebih tepatnya café _sunshine _ini enak dan murah tapi karna ada daya tarik sendiri yang tak mungkin ada dicafe lain,daya tarik tersebut adalah _sehun_.

_**TINGGGG TINNGGGG TINGGGG**_

Suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke café hari ini,

"anyyeonng…"sapa yeoja kepada suho yang baru saja menyambut keempat yeoja yang baru masuk cafénya tersebut..

"suho oppa,dimana sehun?"Tanya yeoja berambut menunjukan lokasi sehun dengan yeoja yeoja itu menghampiri sehun

"annyeong sehunnie"

"annyeong nonna"sehun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum khasnya.

"kyaaa…kau bertambah imut sehunnie" para yeoja tersebut mencubit pipi tirus sehun dan bahkan ada yang mencium pipi yang melihat hal tersebut segera 'mengamankan' sehun dari yoeja yoeja buas tersebut.

"sehunnie,kau duduk disini kemana mana,dan jika ada yang mencium-mu lagi segera laporkan aku"Suho menempatkan sehun didekat meja sengaja menyuruh sehun untuk duduk diam di kursi tersebut untuk menarik minat pelanggaan,karna dengan adanya sehun ,café ini menjadi ramai dikunjungi walaupun sehun hanya duduk itu sangat berpengaruh besar pada café tersebut,jika sehun tidak ada di café tersebut,mungkin café ini sudah tutup karna bangkrut

"Ne Hyung"suho melesat pergi dan segera melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yang hampir semua pelanggan perempuan atau tepatnya para _fans_ sehun.

"Hyung…kau sudah berjanji kepadaku" Sehun terus merengek kepada suho untuk membelikanya Bubble Tea

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam sehunnie,lagipula hyung juga harus mencari luhan"suho terus memandangi ponselnya setelah mengetahui luhan belum pulang kerumah sedari tadi.

"Luhan hyung?"Tanya sehun

"Ne akan mencari luhan dulu ne,kau tunggu rumah dan jangan kemana mana"suho segara mengambil jaket dan bergegas pergi jika tak ada tangan yang mencegahnya.

"sehun ikut" sehun ikut mengambil jaket tebal miliknya yang sudah terlihat kekecilan.

"sehunnie,kau tunggu dirumah akan memakan waktu yang lama"

"hyung…jebal"sehun mulai mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo _yang tak akan bisa dilawan oleh ketegasan suho.

"baiklah"suho menyerah.

oOo

"Luhan hyung,ini sudah larut tak pulang?"Tanya JongIn tanpa mengalihkan layar LCD didepanya,yap benar sekali mereka sedang ada di games canter dan sudah beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuki bermain games online,

"ani, kau senang jika aku temani bermain?apa jangan-jangan orang tuamu sedang ada dirumah?"ujar luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar tipis nan kotak didepanya

"orang tuaku sedang ada dibusan,tapi kau tak cemas jika suho hyung mencari mu"

"tak mungkin si pendek itu mencari ku,.kecuali jika si idiot itu yang hilang baru ia akan setengah mati untuk mencarinya" jongin hanya mendesah pelan,sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sedikit keras kepala.

"jongin-ah,aku akan membeli ramen ditoko sebelah,kau mau?"tawar luhan sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karna sudah hampir 5 jam mereka duduk. "ani hyung,aku tak lapar"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar warnet dan bergegas menyari toko yang bisa membuat perutnya kenyang.

"ajumma,pesan 1 ramen tanpa kecambah dan 2 coklat panas"pesan luhan pada ajumma penjaga toko ramen .

"Luhan hyung…"pangil seseorang dari belakang tak asing lagi terhadap suara yang selalu memanggilnya setiap berbalik kebelakang dan..benar saja.

"KAU…"Luhan menyadari bahwa teriakanya tadi menarik perhatian orang –orang membawa sehun ketempat yang lebih sepi dan mengabaikan panggilan ajumma yang sudah selesai membuat pesananya tadi.

"hey bodoh..mengapa kau ada disini?"Luhan mencengkeram tangan sehun keras,sementara si-empunya tangan hanya menundukan kepala dan sesekali meringis karna tanganya yang sedikit mudah saja sehun mengehempaskan tangan luhan dari tanganya mengingat tubuh sehun yang lebih tinggi dibadingkan tubuh luhan yang pendek tapi sehun sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"se..sehun dan suho hyung sedang mencari luhan hyung"sehun masih menundukan kepalanya.

"mencari ku?kau tau sejak kehadiran kau perhatian eomma,appa dan suho hyung jadi berpaling pada-mu."Sehun diam-ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh meneruskan kata-katanya

'_selagi tak ada suho hyung,aku bisa memarahi anak ini sepuasnya' pikir luhan dalam hati_

"aku bingung dengan pikiran eomma dan appa mungkin mereka mengadopsi anak bodoh itu hanya menyadi beban bagi suho kau tak malu?pria berumur 19 tahun belum mampu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri bahkan makan pun kau harus dibantu oleh suho hyung."Luhan mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakanya selama ini.

"Benarkah?Apa berati suho hyung akan membenciku" Tanya sehun yang sekarang sudah mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne,suho hyung sangat membencimu dan suho hyung ingin kau pergi dari rumah"ujar luhan santai.

"suho hyung ingin sehun pergi?"Luhan meninggalkan sehun yang sedang berdebat dengan fikiranya sendiri. Sementara ditempat lain,Suho sedang sibuk mencari kedua adiknya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Sehun harus pergi."Ujar sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

Huwwaaaa fifi sadar FF ini ancur banget yahh?Fifi sadar FF ini memang agak pendek soalnya FF ini buat teaser banyak yang baca,Fifi bakalan kirimin lagi part selanjutnya..  
Buat contac mention aja Fifi di MissSehunnie :D.

_See next part ^^_


End file.
